Instants Volés
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS – Elle sait qu'un jour, lorsque tout sera revenu en ordre en Amestris, ils auront l'occasion d'être bien plus que deux grades dans l'armée et c'est pour cela qu'en attendant, elle se satisferait d'avoir des journées comme celle-ci, teintées d'instants volés.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Achemist : Brotherhood.

**Titre :** _Instants volés._

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist : Brotherhood ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa, et des studios d'animation Bones. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang.

**Résumé :** OS – Elle sait qu'un jour, lorsque tout sera revenu en ordre en Amestris, ils auront l'occasion d'être bien plus que deux grades dans l'armée et c'est pour cela qu'en attendant, elle se satisferait d'avoir des journées comme celle-ci, teintées d'instants volés.

**Note : **Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça, mais le fait est que maintenant c'est fait… Il s'agit là de mon tout premier Roy/Riza et par conséquent, j'ai un peu peur de vous le présenter. A la base, j'ai déjà écrit pour ce fandom mais c'était à mes débuts sur le site et j'étais plus portée sur le Roy/Ed donc je me ronge les ongles à l'idée que ce texte ne plaise pas.

Bref. Ce qui me fait le plus peur, comme à chaque fois, c'est la présence d'OOC dans le texte. S'il vous plait, dites-moi si c'est le cas, que je puisse essayer de rectifier le tir pour les prochains OS à venir…

Voilà. Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Instants Volés xXx**_

x

L'esprit vaguement occupé, Riza quitte le réfectoire d'un pas décidé, le dossier qu'elle a fini d'étudier pendant son déjeuner sous le bras. A cette heure-là de la journée, les couloirs du quartier général sont déserts, tous les officiers étant en train de se restaurer, et la jeune femme aime prendre son temps pour y vagabonder et s'accorder quelques minutes de répit.

Elle sait d'avance que son après-midi sera long et dur : comme à son habitude, le colonel Mustang a une tonne de dossiers en retard qui l'attend sagement sur son bureau et l'homme sait être un véritable enfer lorsqu'il le souhaite.

Riza ne peut empêcher une grimace d'étirer ses lèvres en repensant à la dernière fois qu'une telle pile de papiers en attente a élu domicile sur le bureau de son supérieur : le fourbe s'est échappé près d'une heure avant le déjeuner pour revenir cinq minutes avant la fin de sa journée, clamant avec un grand sourire qu'il avait fait le tour de la ville pour rencontrer chacune de ses informatrices afin de mettre la main sur de potentielles informations sur l'enquête qui était en cours. Bien entendu, il est rentré totalement bredouille et Riza a passé son après-midi entier à imiter la signature du fuyard.

La jeune femme connaît parfaitement la façon de son supérieur de gérer les choses : il n'en a aucune et préfère prendre la fuite. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle puisqu'il a été impossible pour Riza de mettre la main sur l'Alchimiste de Flamme passé dix heures. Il ne s'est pas rendu au réfectoire et lorsqu'elle a demandé à Fuery et Breda s'ils l'avaient vu, ils se sont contentés de hausser les épaules en hochant négativement la tête.

Quelque part, pense Riza en observant un instant les fleurs de la cour par la fenêtre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que cela amuse énormément le colonel, car il revient perpétuellement avec un sourire narquois peint sur le visage. Dans ces cas-là, la jeune lieutenant rêve uniquement de la frapper afin de le faire disparaitre mais se morigène toujours très vite : après tout, frapper un supérieur hiérarchique n'a jamais été bien vu.

Riza soupire discrètement, la mine dépitée, puis tourne sur la droite pour prendre la direction de la salle attribuée à la team Mustang. Instantanément, elle sent qu'une main agrippe le col de sa veste et la tire en arrière. Surprise, elle laisse tomber son dossier et échapper un petit cri étranglé avant qu'une main vienne la bâillonner, mais elle se reprend tout de suite et commence à se débattre.

Alors, une voix au timbre qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille murmure quelques mots rapides à son oreille et Riza se détend immédiatement, laissant son agresseur la tirer en arrière. Elle entend la personne rire légèrement et se promet mentalement de se venger avant que le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre lui parvienne.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte est refermée et Riza est plaquée contre le mur de la salle des archives, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses lèvres sont tout de suite prises d'assaut et sa veste d'uniforme est envoyée sans plus de cérémonie au sol. Des mains chaudes s'affairent à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon puis à caresser doucement ses flans et la jeune femme gémit, libérant sa bouche.

« Roy… »

Le susnommé sourit, goguenard, avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de sa subordonnée. Riza ne peut que gémir à nouveau, étourdie, et entreprend de le dévêtir à son tour, jugeant qu'il est encore beaucoup trop habillé. Sa veste d'uniforme rejoint sa jumelle au sol et ses mains tremblent lorsqu'elle tente de déboutonner sa chemise, mais finalement ses mains se posent sur la peau douce de son torse et Riza soupire.

Roy est absolument partout : sur ses lèvres, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, dans son dos. Son corps chaud se presse délicieusement contre le sien et elle sait que c'est mal, qu'ils risquent la cours martiale si jamais ils se font prendre, qu'ils risquent de finir tous les deux en prison, mais elle ne peut plus rien lui refuser, à présent, pas même son corps.

Seigneur, elle désire l'homme depuis qu'elle est en âge de ressentir les affres de l'adolescence, et tout ça est tellement, _tellement_ bon qu'elle ne se sent absolument pas capable de le rejeter alors que tout ce qu'elle a jamais souhaité est d'être serrée dans ses bras et aimée par sa personne.

Un autre gémissement trouve son chemin hors des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sent les mains de l'homme s'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon. Ses lèvres n'ont pas quitté les siennes et ses ongles griffent doucement son dos musclé, faisant haleter le colonel encore plus fort.

Bientôt, Riza se retrouve libérée de son entrave de tissus et Roy l'aime éperdument, lui murmurant des mots incohérents emplis de passion à l'oreille de sa voix chaude, lui faisant perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. La jeune femme tente désespérément de garder sa bouche fermée, de ne pas gémir, haleter, quémander plus et lorsqu'elle se sent sur le point de la raison, elle mord violemment l'épaule de son amant qui ressert automatiquement son étreinte autour de son corps.

Les secondes passent alors, silencieuses, et Roy et Riza reprennent leur souffle. Se rendant compte de son geste, la jeune femme vient délicatement embrasser la zone où la trace de sa morsure est nettement visible et commence doucement à rougir, vaguement coupable.

« Désolée… », chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille de son supérieur. « On dirait que tu vas garder ça pendant un ou deux jours… »

« Ça n'est rien… », réplique Roy sur le même ton, et Riza frissonne. « J'aime avoir ta marque sur moi… »

« Idiot… », lui répond-t-elle avec un petit rire avant de lui accorder un autre baiser.

Ils restent dans cette position quelques moments de plus puis l'étreinte du colonel se fait de plus en plus lache et il libère finalement Riza qui remarque alors où ils se trouvent.

« La salle des archives ? », fait-elle, légèrement moqueuse. « Vraiment ? »

Une rougeur envahit les joues de Roy qui se détourne afin de se rhabiller correctement.

« C'est de ta faute… », déclare-t-il, à moitié boudeur.

Etonnée, la jeune femme hausse les sourcils, la question nettement visible dans ses prunelles dorées.

« Tu as passé la matinée à t'humecter les lèvres et à jouer avec ton stylo. Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de trainer sous mon nez avec les premiers boutons de ta chemise ouverte, là ? »

Riza le regarde bougonner, ne sachant pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer.

« C'est tout ? », s'enquit-elle, à moitié sérieuse, en riant.

« Non… », grogne doucement Roy. « Ça faisait _trois jours_… Trois _horribles longs_ jours, pendant lesquels je n'ai eu aucune occasion de t'embrasser ou te toucher. Et je suppose que tu n'as eu absolument aucune idée de l'effet que tu m'as fait… »

Riza doit bien l'avouer : c'est tout à fait vrai. Elle n'a eu aucune idée de son trouble, trop occupée qu'elle a été à travailler. Pourtant, elle n'a pas agi différemment des autres jours – enfin, si l'on excepte l'histoire de la veste, mais il faisait beaucoup trop chaud en ce moment pour s'en encombrer, surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Roy qui, à l'évidence, n'avait rien contre le fait qu'elle ne la mette pas.

L'Alchimiste rit légèrement, sortant Riza de ses pensées, et vient déposer un dernier baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il lui murmure ensuite quelques mots, auxquels la jeune femme répond avec ferveur à son tour, puis délicatement effleure sa joue avant de lui sourire.

Elle sait que leur moment est terminé, qu'il est l'heure pour eux d'être à nouveau le colonel Mustang et le Lieutenant Hawkeye et plus uniquement Roy et Riza. Après un dernier regard, l'homme ouvre de nouveau la porte et sort de la salle, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de ramasser sa veste et de se recomposer une expression neutre. Elle l'entend saluer la responsable des archives, discuter quelques instants avec elle puis rire et se décide enfin à sortir. La secrétaire lui jette un regard incrédule auquel Riza répond par un simple hochement de tête poli avant de parcourir le couloir en sens inverse.

Certes, pense-t-elle en empruntant le même chemin que Roy quelques minutes juste avant elle, ils viennent de faire l'amour dans la salle des archives... Certes, ça n'a rien eu de réellement romantique ou de bien vraiment éthique... Certes, ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre le pied dans cet engrenage de malheur… Mais ils s'y trouvent à présent tous les deux, pieds et poings liés. Et malgré tout ce que les gens pourraient en penser, pour le moment, Riza sait s'en contenter, car ils n'ont de toute façon droit à rien d'autre.

Pour le moment, aux yeux de tous, ils sont le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye et, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Roy et Riza, et cela lui convient. Elle sait qu'un jour, lorsque tout sera revenu en ordre en Amestris, ils auront l'occasion d'être bien plus que deux grades dans l'armée et qu'alors ils pourront se montrer au grand jour.

Elle en est intimement convaincue et c'est pour cela qu'en attendant, elle se satisferait d'avoir des journées comme celle-ci, teintées d'instants volés.

x

* * *

Mercredi 21 Août - 15 h 35.


End file.
